Yes Father
by sirenastarot
Summary: Kittenmischief Contest Entry. Bella seduces Father Carlisle.


**"That's Mister Hot Bitch to You, The Contest"**

**Title: Yes Father**

**Rating:M**

**Pairing:Carlisle, Bella  
**

**Vampire or Human:Vampire**

**For more information please see contest details on ****kittenmischief's profile**

I repositioned myself in Carlisle's chair with my feet on the desk and grabbed the giant bible that Alice left and pretended to read as I heard him ascend the stairs. In the time it took for him to reach the door my mind flipped back to less than a month ago when I found out about the little secret my family had been keeping from me.

The Cullens. Swingers. Who would of thought. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more bizarre.

After a talk with Alice, I went to Edward and we both agreed that this was something we wanted to do. As soon as the decition was made my thoughts went immediately to Jacob because I just had to know. But my second thought was Carlisle. From the first time I met him in the ER he has had a reacurring role in my fantasies. When I first revealed my naughty desire to Alice she said I wasn't quite ready for Carlisle's type of fun.

Yup. The hot bitch was into S&M.

But with the help of Alice, Rosalie and a trip to a strip club I learned how to be confident and sexy. So shy timid Bella was gone and now here I was in Carlisle's study in full costume prepared to seduce my father-in-law. My very fuckable father-in-law.

Carlisle knocked lightly on the door before asking, "Bella?"

"Come in," I said trying to sound nonchalant.

Carlisle cocked his head in confusion as he took in his converted space. Alice did a wonderful job of turning Carlisle's study into a church rectory. She hung ornate crosses throughout the room along with other various religious icons. The lights were off and she lit prayer candles that were lined up on one entire wall of shelves that had been cleared of books. As his eyes eventually made it around the room to me I saw a gleam in his eye and a smile start to form on his lips as he realized what was going on.

I looked up from the book, twirled the rosary around my neck and grinned at him as I said, "Father Cullen?"

"Yes, my dear child. How may I help you?" he said as he nodded his head towards me.

I laid the bible down, swiveled around in the chair and stood leaning over the desk. I saw his Adam's apple bob, but he didn't break character. I walked around the desk so he could take a good look at my costume. He covered his chuckle with a cough as he figured it out.

"Father, I don't think you help me now," I whispered and hung my head in shame. Carlisle walked over to me and grabbed my chin in his hand so I would look at him. His full wet lips inches from mine. I had to bite my lip to keep from biting his.

"Sins can be forgiven, dear one, as long as you are a child of God."

I gave him a wicked grin then at vampire speed I turned him around, pinned his hands behind his back and whispered in his ear, "That is the problem young priest. For you see I am no longer a child of God." I grabbed his hair and yanked him closer to me. I ghosted my tongue over his lips tasting his sweet breath before continuing.

"I'm impossibly fast and strong. My skin is pale white and ice cold. And I can't go out in the sunlight. Do you know what I am?"

"Yes," he whispered into the crook of my neck.

"Then say it. Out loud. Say it."

The word came out of his mouth like a loving caress, "Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"You should be."

"You won't hurt me."

I took a step back.

"Oooh, Padre, that is where you are wrong. You don't remember me do you?" I began chaining Carlisle's hands and feet together with the handcuffs Alice had so conveniently left under the desk, and I continued on with my little story. "Ahh, but then why would you?" I spat. "You had your pick of fresh young virgins at St. Mary's." After restraining him, I slowly started to shred his clothes from his body. His breathing hitched as my hands grazed his massive erection when I ripped his boxers off.

_Damn! Like father like son!_

I smirked.

"An all-girls school was perfect. You could be picky. They had to be at least seventeen, that way if they ran away afterwards, no one would go after them. You also liked them brunette. I remember how you said it reminded you of chocolate, the most sinful of the foods."

Carlisle was now standing bound and completely naked before me. The heat pooled between my legs as I found myself in complete awe of Carlisle's sculpted body. I loved Edward and his body, frozen at seventeen, was utter perfection, but Carlisle was all man. From his broad shoulders and sculpted chest that had a dusting of blond hair. To each of his thighs that were ripped with muscle and about as thick as my waist. Carlisle oozed sex and masculinity from every pore.

He moved his chained hands behind his head and a smile played on his lips as he noticed me looking at him. I was about to continue when he spoke first.

"Oh, I remember you. Sweet. Innocent. Bella," he hissed.

I cocked my eyebrow at him and stepped closer so I could feel the vibrations against my hands on his chest as he continued to speak.

"What I remember most was the blush in your cheeks that traveled all the way to your young, firm breasts." He snapped at my nipples, barley grazing them. I sucked in air. "And the tears in your eyes as I spanked your ass to a beautiful, ripe purple. You were my favorite did you know that? Always so quiet, never letting yourself scream—even when I brought you to orgasm over and over again until your knees buckled under you. And you were the best at sucking my cock. The others always choked. Always gagged. But not you. You took it all in like the little whore you were, and still are by the looks of it." He gave me his full pouty smile then let his lips graze my collarbone.

I flipped him over so he was now laying on his stomach across the desk and pulled out my new favorite toy, a nine foot leather whip.

I gave it a loud crack before replying, "Well forgive me Father for I have sinned."

He jumped forcefully from the sound and then shuddered in pleasure.

_Well, well, well, Carlisle you little horny bastard! _

I gave my whip another crack before letting it come down hard across his back, arms and legs. He groaned at the contact.

_So fucking sexy!_

I hit him again, and he gave me another pussy-twitching moan.

_Fuck! _

After the third crack, he let out an animalistic growl.

_Enough with the game. I want him now!_

I turned him around so he was now sitting on the desk still bound. I stood between his legs and started nipping and licking every inch of his body. I took his nipple between my razor sharp teeth and bit down hard. I was rewarded by another growl.

"Bella, please strip for me I need to see you. I want you."

"Since you said please…"

I took a step back facing away from him and leaned all the way over to unbuckle my heels and give him a view of my garter—sans panties. I heard a low "fuck" escape his lips. When I looked back at him his eyes had gone black with desire. I teased him even more as I took my time, slowly unhooking each eyelet down the front of my corset. He growled as my tits spilled out of my top, and I shrugged off the costume. I moved to take off my garter when he stopped me.

"No, leave it on," he begged in a husky whisper.

I smiled at him and snaked my way down his body, running my hands on every inch of skin I could. Remembering some of Esme's advice about S&M, I picked up the silk scarf beside me and blindfolded him. I knew it was a good move when I felt him twitch against my stomach. I ran my hands up and down his stiff dick and listened to him moan and pant with pleasure. I licked the tip and heard him hiss.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You won't come until I say you can. Do you understand?"

He ran his finger under my chin and lifted my head to look him in the eye.

He gave me that sexy ass smirk of his again before replying.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good," I whispered before taking all of him into my mouth. I teased him, slowly grazing my teeth alond his shaft. He layed back on the desk and settled his hands behind his head. As I sucked and licked I could feel him begin to squirm beneath me. I tugged on his balls and he groaned.

"Shit Bella!"

I pulled him out of my mouth with a pop.

"Not yet… Daddy…" I teased.

He looked down at me, eyes smoldering.

"Do you like it when I call you daddy?" I asked trying to sound coy.

He just growled.

I chuckled and climbed on the desk to straddle him.

Leaning forward I whispered in his ear, "Fuck me Daddy."

I lifted up and slowly lowered myself onto his thick cock.

_Shit!_

I began riding Carlisle hard and fast. My rosary bouncing between my tits. I was in total control and adjusted my rhythm to elicit the grunts and moans from him that I wanted.

"Fuck! Carlisle!"

"Fuck me! Harder, Bella!" he growled.

I was on a total high from the power.

I came twice before he begged.

"Bella, baby," he pleaded. "Please let me fucking come. I…nugh… Oh, God! Just like that! A little faster."

I clenched around him one more time before he exploded in me. He snapped the chain holding his wrists together, removed his blindfold and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close and buried his face in the valley between my breasts. He licked the cross before letting out a deep sigh and looking into my eyes.

"You were wonderful, Bella—so confident and powerful. What happened to that shy girl who married my son?"

I smiled at him sweetly and said, "She became a vampire."


End file.
